Joe Biden
'' into the white house.]] Joe (or Joseph "Stalin" Biden as he is endearingly referred to by fellow Democrats, or Joe "what's his name?" Biden by smart people) is the Senator VP from Delaware, who timed his announcement that he was running for President for the day before his appearance on "The Daily Show" his lack of the Colbert bump explains why he didn't win. He will be the 47th Vice President of the United States of America. But who is he? This cowardly fake follower of the one true Church must have blackmailed someone 'cause he became a Senator at 29. A known plagiarist who's never written an original sentence in his life. He is known though to be Bearrock OBama's catcher though and by catcher I mean he's willing to be the sexually sodomized bitch of a black man if that means he gets to be Vice President while still advancing his Marxist-Leninist communist neo-Nazi anti-family bear-rights agenda. Major breakthroughs in conservative gut-checking have revealed the true nature of Joe Biden: he is an ungodly mix of the ruthlessly efficient Agent Smith from the matrix and the most heathen Democratic president, Lyndon B. Johnson. The equation proving this can be found to the right. And What's With His Hair? Most Real American men have come to terms with their hair by the time they reach Sentaor Biden's age. Going bald is a fact of life for some men, and hair care products have become sophisticated enough that one can hide one's graying easily and affordably. Yet, Senator Biden continues to insist on his urban mullet. Perhaps it is de rigueur on the trains to Delaware, but in common American households one either goes full mullet or not at all. The mullet is not to be trifled with and Senator Biden shows a lack of deference for as venerable an American tradition such as the mullet. And Why Can't He Control His Children? * his daughter was arrested for fighting with a cop * his son lobbied for banks before his dad changed a law to favor banks Oh, And Another Thing: Why Does He Hate Alcohol? It seems Mr. Biden has a thing for blaming beer for everything! Here's the scoop: when Biden first became a senator, his wife and daughter were killed in a car crash. Biden automatically blamed beer. Hey, Joe, we're all sorry about your family and everything, but let's not take it out on beer, okay? Wikiality.com will work diligently to find out why Senator Biden hates the drink of the gods. His Opinions About Fellow Democrats * Says Barack Hussein Obama pitchs like a man. * Is the Only democrat who takes Amtrak to work and says more members of the senate should do so. In His Own Words External Tubes *A Day with Joe "Sixpack" Biden *Joe Biden is a hatemonger!!! *Joe Biden to meet joo *Jobe Biden haz a potty mouth! *Shocking Truth: Biden is Japanese! *Jobe Biden new Cash Cow *Joe Biden's ads *Joe Biden's Gaffe causes new scandal *Joe Biden other part time job: Hot Dog vendor *Joe Biden thanks The Greatest Ex-President Ever *Joe Biden still crazy than ever *Biden steals speech from a baby *Joe Biden gives good dating advice *Joe Biden gives interview to The Onion: The Second Most Trusted News *Joe Biden makes a powerful enemy *Joe Biden, chick magnet